Cedar Animal Adventures
These is a zoo of exotic animals (with approxamately 20-35 animal exhibits) that should open within many Cedar amusement parks. Canada's Wonderland (Vaughn, Ontario) Native Small Carnivores *Red Fox *Wolverine *Common Raccoon *Striped Skunk Beaver & Otter Lagoon *American Beaver *North American River Otter Bears of America *Grizzly Bear *American Black Bear Large Browsers of America *American Bison *Pronghorn *Moose *Roosevelt Elk Eagle Canyon *Bald Eagle *Golden Eagle Owl Woods *Barn Owl *Great Horned Owl *Barred Owl *Eurasian Eagle Owl Deer Forest *Eurasian Fallow Deer *Formosan Sika Deer *Wild Turkey Cranes of Asia *Siberian Crane *Red-Crowned Crane Sheep Mountain *Armenian Mouflon *Markhor *Japanese Serow *Chinese Goral *Rocky Mountain Goat *Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep Large Cats of America and North Asia *Puma *Jaguar *Snow Leopard *Amur Leopard *Siberian Tiger Bears of Asia *Asiatic Black Bear *Malayan Sun Bear *Sloth Bear Bats: Creatures of the Night *Common Vampire Bat *Seba's Short-Tailed Bat *Straw-Colored Fruit Bat *Malayan Flying Fox Lemur Forest *Ring-Tailed Lemur *Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur *Red Ruffed Lemur Carnivore Plaza *Fossa *Bush Dog *Ratel *Binturong *Kinkajou *Tanuki Treasures of China *Chinese Giant Salamander *Chinese Alligator *Red Panda *Sichuan Takin *Giant Panda Pampas Predators & Browsers *Giant Anteater *Brazilian Tapir *Capybara *Greater Rhea *Maned Wolf *Spectacled Bear Iguana Jungle *Common Green Iguana *Rhinoceros Iguana Turtle Giants *Aldabra Giant Tortoise *Burmese Brown Tortoise *African Spurred Tortoise Koala Forest *Queensland Koala *Swamp Wallaby *Short-Nosed Echidna *Common Wombat *Matschie's Tree Kangaroo *Kookaburra *Tawny Frogmouth Dragons and Serpents of Asia *Reticulated Python *Komodo Dragon *Malayan Water Dragon *Crocodile Monitor *Albino Burmese Python *King Cobra Parrots of the Rainforest *Scarlet Macaw *Blue-and-Gold Macaw *Hyacinth Macaw *Green-Winged Macaw *Blue-Throated Macaw *Moluccan Cockatoo *Palm Cockatoo *Eclectus Parrot Hooves and Horns of Central Africa *Bongo *Okapi *Saddle-Billed Stork *Yellow-Backed Duiker *Red River Hog *Dwarf Forest Buffalo Tropical African Monkeys *Angolan Colobus Monkey *DeBrazza's Guenon *Mandrill Small Wonders of Africa *Aardvark *Meerkat *African Porcupine *Naked Mole Rat *Rock Hyrax Pigs of Asia *Visayan Warty Pig *Bornean Bearded Pig *Babirusa Endangered Antelopes of Africa *Black Wildebeest *Mhorr Gazelle *Addax *Bontebok Hippo Lake *Nile Hippopotamus *Pygmy Hippopotamus Birds of Africa *Marabou Stork *White-Backed Vulture *Lappet-Faced Vulture *Eastern Gray Crowned Crane *Stanley Crane *Southern Ground Hornbill Penguin Plunge *King Penguin *Chinstrap Penguin *Gentoo Penguin *Rockhopper Penguin Arctic Grazers *Musk Ox *Reindeer Arctic Splash *Polar Bear *Alaskan Brown Bear *Pacific Walrus *Steller's Sea Lion *Beluga Whale *Harbor Seal Kings Dominion (Doswell, Virginia) Flamingo Lagoon *American Flamingo *Chilean Flamingo Penguin Beach *African Penguin Bears of Asia *Asiatic Black Bear *Malayan Sun Bear *Sloth Bear Predators of the Pampas *Maned Wolf *Spectacled Bear Tropical African Monkeys *Angolan Colobus Monkey *DeBrazza's Guenon *Mandrill Owl Woods *Barn Owl *Great Horned Owl *Barred Owl *Eurasian Eagle Owl Pigs of Asia *Visayan Warty Pig *Bornean Bearded Pig *Babirusa Iguana Jungle *Common Green Iguana *Grand Cayman Blue Iguana Small Wonders of Africa *Aardvark *Meerkat *African Porcupine *Naked Mole Rat River Monsters *Nile Hippopotamus *Gharial *Chinese Giant Salamander Birds of Africa *Marabou Stork *White-Backed Vulture *Lappet-Faced Vulture *Eastern Gray Crowned Crane *Stanley Crane *Southern Ground Hornbill Hooves and Horns of Central Africa *Bongo *Okapi *Saddle-Billed Stork *Yellow-Backed Duiker *Red River Hog *Dwarf Forest Buffalo Parrots of the Rainforest *Scarlet Macaw *Blue-and-Gold Macaw *Hyacinth Macaw *Rainbow Lorikeet *Moluccan Cockatoo *Palm Cockatoo Worlds of Discovery Center *Gila Monster *Giant Horned Lizard *Veiled Chameleon *Tokay Gecko *Giant Leaf-Tailed Gecko *New Caledonian Giant Gecko *Madagascar Day Gecko *Crested Gecko *Knight Anole *Chinese Crocodile Lizard *Javan Humphead Lizard *Gaboon Viper *Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake *Coral Snake *Tentacled Snake *Scarlet Kingsnake *Rhino Ratsnake *Northern Water Snake *Pixie Frog *Vietnamese Mossy Frog *White's Tree Frog *American Toad *Cobalt Blue Tarantula *Madagascar Hissing Cockroach *Honeybee *Eastern Grasshopper *Atlas Beetle *Malayan Leaf Katydid *Giant Spiny Stick Insect *African Millipede *Caribbean Hermit Crab Big Cats of The Americas *Puma *Jaguar Bats: Creatures of the Night *Common Vampire Bat *Seba's Short-Tailed Bat *Straw-Colored Fruit Bat *Malayan Flying Fox Tapirs: Living Fossils *Lowland Tapir *Malayan Tapir Eagle Canyon *Bald Eagle *Golden Eagle Flightless Birds of Australia *Emu *Southern Cassowary Beaver & Otter Lagoon *American Beaver *Oriental Small-Clawed Otter Amazonia *Black-Capped Squirrel Monkey *Golden Lion Tamarin *Hoffman's Two-Toed Sloth *Southern Three-Banded Armadillo *Giant Anteater *Capybara *Cuvier's Dwarf Caiman *Red-Footed Tortoise *Matamata *Giant Side-Necked Turtle *Northern Caiman Lizard *Plumed Basilisk *Green Anaconda *Emerald Tree Boa *Yellow Poison-Dart Frog *Blue Poison-Dart Frog *Dyeing Poison-Dart Frog *Red-Eyed Tree Frog *Giant Waxy Monkey Frog *Smokey Jungle Frog *Ornate Horned Frog *Marine Toad *Surinam Toad *Panamanian Golden Frog *Aquatic Caecilian *Axolotl *Goliath Bird-Eating Spider *Brazilian Pink-Toed Tarantula *Hercules Beetle *Death's Head Cockroach *Giant Waterbug *Leafcutter Ant *Toco Toucan *Green Aracari *Blue-Billed Currasow *Red-Legged Seriema *Scarlet Ibis *Roseate Spoonbill *Yellow-Fronted Amazon *Blue-Throated Macaw *Spectacled Owl *King Vulture *Harpy Eagle *Sunbittern *Muscovy Duck *Coscoroba Swan *Arapaima *Tambaqui *Silver Arowana *Occelate River Stingray *Red-Tailed Catfish *Ripsaw Catfish *Suckermouth Catfish *Tiger Shovelnose Catfish *Electric Eel *Red-Bellied Piranha *Silver Dollar *Freshwater Angelfish *Midas cichlid *Four-Eyed Fish Apes of Asia *Bornean Orangutan *Siamang *White-Cheeked Gibbon Dragons and Serpents of Asia *Reticulated Python *Komodo Dragon *Malayan Water Dragon *Crocodile Monitor *Albino Burmese Python *King Cobra Turtle Giants *Aldabra Giant Tortoise *Burmese Brown Tortoise *African Spurred Tortoise Gator Swamp *American Alligator *Alligator Snapping Turtle *Painted Turtle *Spiny Softshell Turtle *Copperhead *Southern Copperhead *American Bullfrog *Green Tree Frog *Two-Toed Amphiuma *Mudpuppy *Alligator Gar *Blue Catfish *American Paddlefish *Redbreast Sunfish *Bluegill Indian Giants *Asian Elephant *Great Indian Rhinoceros Exotic Farm *Dromedary Camel *Llama *Domestic Yak *Water Buffalo *Ankole Cattle Kings Island (Mason, Ohio) Cranes of America *Sandhill Crane *Whooping Crane Eagle Canyon *Bald Eagle *Golden Eagle Native Small Carnivores *Red Fox *Wolverine *Common Raccoon *Striped Skunk Beaver & Otter Lagoon *American Beaver *North American River Otter Owl Woods *Barn Owl *Great Horned Owl *Barred Owl *Eurasian Eagle Owl Endangered Antelopes of Africa *Black Wildebeest *Mhorr Gazelle *Addax *Bontebok Birds of Africa *Marabou Stork *White-Backed Vulture *Lappet-Faced Vulture *Eastern Gray Crowned Crane *Stanley Crane *Southern Ground Hornbill Bears of America *Grizzly Bear *American Black Bear Browsers of Mongolia *Bactrian Camel *Goitered Gazelle *Przewalski's Horse African River Monsters *Nile Hippopotamus *Nile Crocodile Hooves and Horns of Central Africa *Bongo *Okapi *Saddle-Billed Stork *Yellow-Backed Duiker *Red River Hog *Dwarf Forest Buffalo Tropical African Monkeys *Angolan Colobus Monkey *DeBrazza's Guenon *Mandrill Small Cats of Africa *Serval *Caracal *Sand Cat Small Wonders of Africa *Aardvark *Meerkat *African Porcupine *Naked Mole Rat *Rock Hyrax *Ratel Indian Plains *Great Indian Rhinoceros *Eld's Deer *Blackbuck *Nilgai *Water Buffalo Large Browsers of America *American Bison *Pronghorn *Moose *Roosevelt Elk Apes of Asia *Bornean Orangutan *Siamang Dragons and Serpents of Asia *Reticulated Python *Komodo Dragon *Malayan Water Dragon *Crocodile Monitor *Albino Burmese Python *King Cobra Large Cats of America and North Asia *Puma *Jaguar *Snow Leopard *Amur Leopard *Siberian Tiger Rocky Coasts *Sea Otter *Northern Fur Seal *Steller's Sea Lion *Pacific Walrus Turtle Giants *Aldabra Giant Tortoise *Burmese Brown Tortoise *African Spurred Tortoise Iguana Jungle *Green Iguana *Rhinoceros Iguana Parrots of the Rainforest *Scarlet Macaw *Blue-and-Gold Macaw *Hyacinth Macaw *Rainbow Lorikeet *Eclectus Parrot *Moluccan Cockatoo *Palm Cockatoo Flamingo Lagoon *American Flamingo *Chilean Flamingo Penguin Beach *Humboldt Penguin *Inca Tern Pampas Predators & Browsers *Giant Anteater *Brazilian Tapir *Capybara *Greater Rhea *Maned Wolf *Spectacled Bear Birds of Australasia *Southern Cassowary *Tawny Frogmouth *Kookaburra *Rhinoceros Hornbill *Indochinese Green Peafowl *Malayan Argus Pheasant *Sarus Crane *Nicobar Pigeon *Mandarin Duck *Demoiselle Crane *Luzon Bleeding-Heart Dove *Red Jungle Fowl *Victorian Crowned Pigeon Lemur Forest *Ring-Tailed Lemur *Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur *Red Ruffed Lemur Hooves and Horns of Central Africa *Bongo *Okapi *Saddle-Billed Stork *Yellow-Backed Duiker *Red River Hog *Dwarf Forest Buffalo Worlds of Discovery Center *Gila Monster *Giant Horned Lizard *Veiled Chameleon *Tokay Gecko *Giant Leaf-Tailed Gecko *New Caledonian Giant Gecko *Madagascar Day Gecko *Crested Gecko *Knight Anole *Chinese Crocodile Lizard *Javan Humphead Lizard *Gaboon Viper *Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake *Coral Snake *Tentacled Snake *Scarlet Kingsnake *Rhino Ratsnake *Northern Water Snake *Pixie Frog *Vietnamese Mossy Frog *White's Tree Frog *American Toad *Cobalt Blue Tarantula *Madagascar Hissing Cockroach *Honeybee *Atlas Beetle *Malayan Leaf Katydid *Giant Spiny Stick Insect *African Millipede *Caribbean Hermit Crab *Coconut Crab Gator Swamp *American Alligator *Alligator Snapping Turtle *Painted Turtle *Spiny Softshell Turtle *Copperhead *Southern Copperhead *American Bullfrog *Green Tree Frog *Two-Toed Amphiuma *Mudpuppy *Alligator Gar *Blue Catfish *American Paddlefish *Redbreast Sunfish *Bluegill Amazonia *Black-Capped Squirrel Monkey *Golden Lion Tamarin *Hoffman's Two-Toed Sloth *Southern Three-Banded Armadillo *Cuvier's Dwarf Caiman *Red-Footed Tortoise *Matamata *Giant Side-Necked Turtle *Northern Caiman Lizard *Plumed Basilisk *Green Anaconda *Emerald Tree Boa *Yellow Poison-Dart Frog *Blue Poison-Dart Frog *Dyeing Poison-Dart Frog *Red-Eyed Tree Frog *Giant Waxy Monkey Frog *Smokey Jungle Frog *Ornate Horned Frog *Marine Toad *Surinam Toad *Panamanian Golden Frog *Aquatic Caecilian *Axolotl *Goliath Bird-Eating Spider *Brazilian Pink-Toed Tarantula *Hercules Beetle *Death's Head Cockroach *Giant Waterbug *Leafcutter Ant *Toco Toucan *Green Aracari *Blue-Billed Currasow *Red-Legged Seriema *Scarlet Ibis *Roseate Spoonbill *Yellow-Fronted Amazon *Chilean Flamingo *Spectacled Owl *King Vulture *Harpy Eagle *Sunbittern *Muscovy Duck *Coscoroba Swan *Arapaima *Tambaqui *Silver Arowana *Occelate River Stingray *Red-Tailed Catfish *Ripsaw Catfish *Suckermouth Catfish *Tiger Shovelnose Catfish *Electric Eel *Red-Bellied Piranha *Silver Dollar *Freshwater Angelfish *Midas cichlid *Four-Eyed Fish Wonders of the Sea *Giant Pacific Octopus *Japanese Giant Spider Crab *American Lobster *Giant Isopod *Chambered Nautilus *Caribbean Spiny Lobster *Giant Hermit Crab *Green Moray Eel *Great Barracuda *Red Lionfish *Weedy Scopionfish *Estuarine Stonefish *Pacific Sea Nettle *Moon Jellyfish *Leafy Sea Dragon *Weedy Sea Dragon *Lined Seahorse *Striped Shrimpfish *Bat Starfish *Sunflower Starfish *Green Sea Anemone *Horseshoe Crab *Purple Sea Urchin *Chocolate Chip Starfish *Southern Stingray *Bonnethead Shark *Brown-Banded Bamboo Shark *Cownose Stingray *Spotted Garden Eel *Crown of Thorns Starfish *Sand Tiger Shark *Blacktip Reef Shark *Sandbar Shark *Nurse Shark *Spotted Eagle Ray *Goliath Grouper *Ocean Surgeonfish *Bowmouth Guitarfish *Zebra Shark *Napoleon Wrasse *Spotfin Porcupinefish *Tarpon *Blue Tang *Ornate Wobbegong *Blue Angelfish *Emperor Angelfish *Ocellaris Clownfish *Green Sea Turtle *Regal Tang *Yellow Tang *Moorish Idol *Foxface Rabbitfish *Royal Gramma *Dogface Pufferfish *Orbiculate Batfish *Longhorn Clownfish *Bird Wrasse *Powder Blue Tang *Copperband Butterflyfish *Threadfin Snapper *Clown Triggerfish *Short-Nosed Unicornfish *Moon Wrasse *Banggai Cardinalfish *Threadfin Lookdown *Bicolor Parrotfish *Hogfish *Queen Triggerfish Category:Theme Parks Category:Zoos Category:Attractions